


Cloak

by littlediable



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: the fem!reader finds Loki snooping around in her room, will she finally give in and cross the invisible line between them?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 49





	Cloak

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr little-diable, don't copy or edit my work

“I wouldn’t do that, if I were you” her voice made him freeze, eyes snapping towards her frame, he had been too entranced by her writing to notice her appearance, snooping through her stuff, hoping that he’d stumble upon something he could use. Loki Laufeyson, the god of mischief.

“This isn’t your style, is it?” (y/n) stepped into her room, locking the door behind her, “what can I help you with? Anything specific you’re looking for?”.

No words passed his lips, he had them pressed together into a thin line, green eyes following her every move, mesmerized by her beauty, the soft voice that made him shudder. 

(Y/n) crossed her arms in front of her chest, biting down her smirk, “will you just stand there without saying a word? You’re wasting my time Loki”. The words seemed to snap him out of his trance, he placed her diary down, softly closing the book, “if you may excuse me”, Loki cleared his throat, trying to brush past her.

“Loki” his hand hovered above her door handle, eyes falling shut as she teasingly called out his name, holding onto the cloak he had thrown onto her bed earlier on, “I think you forgot something”. Slowly he turned towards her, trying to grasp the cloak, but she wouldn’t give in just yet, lips puckered as she waited for him to give in.

There always had been some kind of tension between them, lingering glances, flirty comments, though nothing had ever happened between them. Both were clearly hooked onto one another, everybody could see that, betting money on how long it would take them to finally cross the invisible line between them.

He towered over her, eyes focused on her lips, before he could overthink his next move he had pressed his mouth against hers. His cloak fell from her hands, arms moving around his neck, pulling him even closer. 

Loki knew that any moment now he’d snap, not able to stop himself as he’d give into his desires, his needs, so he caught the cloak before it could fall to the floor, stepping away from her with swollen lips and blushing cheeks. Wordlessly he left her standing, unlocking the door as his cursing form disappeared from her sight.

(Y/n) needed a few moments to rip herself out of her thoughts, wondering why he had left her room so suddenly, why his lips felt that good against hers. Things would get even more complicated between them, Loki was like a drug, once you had a taste you wouldn’t be able to stop. “Fuck” she threw her head back, hands covering her eyes, trying to stop herself from overthinking the situation.

A few hours later, in the middle of the night, he found himself in front of her door once again. He couldn’t stop thinking about her, already missing the feeling her soft lips pressed against his, his hands were begging to touch her, he wouldn’t find any rest that night. “Do you want to come in, or…?” she trailed off, leaning against her door frame, dressed in the nightgown that left him groaning, length twitching in his trousers. 

He dipped his head down and gave in, kissing her like there was no tomorrow, hands moving down to her behind, kneading her flesh. Loki moved them backwards, to her bed, he hovered above her, eyes ranking up and down her frame, “once we do this, there’s no going back.” She was confused, had never seen him that considerate, but her inner voice urged her on, hands tugging on his dark shirt, running along his skin, she wanted him, all of him.

“I need you Loki” her (y/e/c) eyes found his, darkness engulfed them, she could barely see a thing, but the gaze he shot her was enough to fill her heart with an indescribable warmth. Like a predator he crawled up her bed, hands wandering underneath her shirt, ripping it from her body, exposing her naked chest to his hungry eyes. A moan crawled up his throat, he didn’t waste any time, lips instantly attached to her nipples, tongue swirling around the hardening nubs.

(Y/n)’s head fell back against her pillow, she had her lips parted, hands fisting the fabric of her sheets, body fully giving into his touch. Impatiently she rubbed her middle against his, moaning as her clit nudged his bulge, hands trailing down his upper body, disappearing into his trousers. No words were shared between them, the only sounds that reverberated through her dark room were their moans, displaying the pleasure that ran through their veins.

She pumped his length, he felt big, bigger than she had anticipated, but who was she kidding, (y/n) was about to get tangled between the sheets with a god. “Kitten” he croaked the nickname, eyes falling shut as he pressed himself further against her hands. 

Late at night he would wonder how her hands would feel around him, how soft her touch would be, but nothing would ever describe how good, how relieved he felt in that very moment. A blissful expression tugged on her features, the sounds that rolled off his tongue left her panting, desperate for more.

Softly he tugged on her wrist, hands falling against her mattress, “let me take care of you”. Loki didn’t waste any time with undressing her, his lips left marks on her skin, marks he’d proudly admire tomorrow morning. He brushed two fingers through her slit, circling her clit as he spread her arousal on her folds, she was dripping, for him, only for him. “Feels so good, please don’t stop” she had her eyebrows furrowed, body high on his touch, his taste, all of him.

“You take my fingers so well, don’t you kitten?” he pumped them in and out of her tightness, eyes focused on her, listening to her body, the sounds that told him what she liked, what she needed. 

Loki pressed his lips against her throbbing clit, coaxing another moan out of her swollen lips, she was close, oh so close, it would just need a few more thr- with a smirk on his lips he pulled away from her, bringing his fingers to his mouth, licking them clean. “You’ll be the death of me kitten”.

A whine escaped her, already missing his touch, though he didn’t leave her waiting for too long, with a swift motion he undressed himself, tip of his impressive length pressed against her entrance, teasing her some more. “You’ll look so pretty with my marks on your body” he pushed into her, walls painfully trying to adjust to his girth, clenching around him. The room was spinning, (y/n) felt herself fading away, praying that he’d never stop touching her.

Loki began to build up his pace, hands placed next to her head, lips connected to hers, he wouldn’t last, she felt too good around him, like nothing he had ever felt before. “Such a good girl” his breath fanned over her lips, piercing eyes burned into her soul, uncovering her deepest desires and secrets. “You belong to me kitten, I hope you know that” the words made (y/n) clench her walls, obsessed with the raspy undertone of his voice, nails leaving marks on his skin, she’d cum any moment now.

“Oh god Loki” she trashed around underneath him, eyes squeezed shut, giving into the heavenly feeling that crawled up her spine, “I’m yours, all yours”. He rode her through her high, only giving in as tension seemingly left her body, he filled her up, careful not to waste any of his release as he pulled out of her with a hiss. “Absolutely perfect” Loki pressed one last kiss to her lips, tonight he’d take good care of her, would give her some time to rest, till he’d claim her once again as the sun rose above the horizon.


End file.
